Nightmare
by Niichimi
Summary: Baiklah jujur, Rin merasa takut dengan mimpi yang dia alami, namun dalam satu waktu dia juga bersyukur mengalami mimpi buruk (?) / RnR please c:


**A/N : Entah kenapa saya mau membuat fict yang seperti ini ? o.O yang jelas hanya mau bilang happy reading minna-san c:**

Niichimi

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine c: , I just have this story

Warning ! Ooc , Au , Typo(s),Alur kecepetan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong injak (?) tombol [x] dipojokan sana, atau tombol back terdekat c:

* * *

[ All in normal P.O.V ]

Mata jernih seindah _azure sea_ tersebut masih saja berfokus pada layar televisi tersebut, walau sesekali mata tersebut terpejam ketakutan melihat salah satu adegan dari film yang saat ini dia tonton tersebut. Namun walau begitu gadis bernama Rin tersebut masih saja betah untuk menyimak jalannya kisah horror berjudul 'Trick and Treat' tersebut. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 11:34 p.m sudah hampir tengah malam sedangkan ia masih belum mau mematikan televise beranjak dari sana dan pergi tidur seperti para vocaloid lainnya di mansion tersebut.

"Rin," Sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat gadis berpita kelinci tersebut menoleh melihat gadis tosca ber-_twintail_ yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya memeluk bantal berbentuk negi dengan piyama yang sedikit berantakan seperti baru bangun.

"Matikan televisi tersebut, itu terdengar berisik kau tau," Gadis tersebut menghela nafas, "Ini juga sudah tengah malam gadis sepertimu harusnya sudah berada di kamar dan tidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu." Dengan membuka mata yang tadi sedikit terpejam gadis tersebut berjalan dan mematikan televisi. Tidak memperdulikan suara kecewa dari Rin saat melihat televisi yang dimatikan.

"Tapi _Nee-chan_, film itu sebentar lagi akan berakhir biarkan aku menonton sebentar-"

"Tidak," Gadis tosca tersebut memotong ucapan Rin membuat gadis tersebut mendengus kesal, "Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan beranjak tidur jangan kembali untuk menonton film horror lagi. Kau tau menonton film horror bisa membuatmu bermimpi buruk." Nasehat gadis tersebut.

Dengan malas gadis tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya sesekali ia menengokkan kepala berharap gadis tosca tersebut sudah berlalu dan ia bisa kembali menonton hingga acara tersebut selesai, namun alih-alih pergi gadis tosca tersebut masih berdiri disana dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengerti maksud tolehan gadis tersebut.

"Kembali kekamarmu." Dia berucap tegas membuat Rin menghela nafas, "_Hai, hai_." Jawabnya sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

Mata gadis tersebut masih saja belum terpejam, ia masih penasaran dengan _ending_ dari film horror tersebut namun pikirannya membuatnya harus tetap berada di tempat tidur. Jika ia beranjak pergi ia mungkin akan di ceramahi lagi dan dilarang keras untuk menonton, Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan mencoba membiarkan rasa kantuk manyerangnya sehingga membuatnya bisa berkelana kealam mimpi.

"Eh?"

Gadis tersebut membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menetes ke arah pipinya sehingga ia merasa terganggu.

'Apa ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati melihat hal berwarna merah yang menetes terus menuju pipinya, benda tersebut lengket, berbau amis, dan berwarna merah seperti, darah. Memikirkan hal tersebut nafas gadis tersebut tertahan, 'Bagaimana bisa ada darah disini?' Pikirnya dan melihat keatas dimana benda aneh ini berasal.

**Deg !**

Dadanya berdegup kencang, nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mulai merembes mengalir di pelipisnya saat melihat hal yang cukup mengerikan disana.

Ya, disana tepat di atas tempatnya tertidur tersebut dia bisa melihat jelas beberapa kepala orang yang tergantung dengan leher yang menganga kerkoyak akibat sabetan berulang–dari entah apa dia tidak tau- dan satu hal yang dia tau dia mengenal orang-orang pemilik kepala tersebut.

"L-luka-nee, Mi-miku-nee, Me-meiko-Nee,Kaito-ni-nii, Ga-gakupo-Nii, L-Len." Suaranya terbata, bahkan untuk menyebut beberapa orang yang disana ia serasa harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk bersuara. Tubuhnya terasa kaku bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia tak bisa. Yang ia tau saat ini ia hanya bisa memandang pemandangan buruk yang terpampang jelas di atasnya tersebut.

"Ara~~ara ~~ gadis kecil kau sudah bangun," Dia bisa merasakan tangan dingin yang mengelus pipinya dari atas kepalanya, jati-jari berwarna pucat berada di atas pipinya bergerak dan berakhir dengan kuku jari tangan tersebut yang berada tepat mungkin sekitar 3 sentimeter di depan irisnya membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

"Apa kau melihat semua karya tadi?" Kini suara yang berbeda menyapa indra pendengarannya pandangannya dia alihkan melihat perempuan berbaju hitam tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukan, itu bukan tersenyum melainkan menyeringai.

'Ri-riliane.' Batinnya berteriak, tidak percaya dengan hal yang ia lihat. Bukankah Riliane adalah nama pemain di film horror tadi bagaimana ia bisa berada di disini. Di kamarnya...

"Oh, Harusnya kau tidak melihatnya," Dia tersenyum dan terlihat mengerikan, "Karena kau melihatnya jadi kau harus dihabisi, ah, tenang saja gadis kecil kami akan sedikit bersikap lembut kepadamu sebelum benar-benar menjadikanmu sebuah hiasan seperti mereka." Sebuah bisikan pelan menyambung suara Riliane dan ia bisa mendengar bisikan tersebut tepat di samping telinga. Angin yang terasa dari bisikan tersebut terasa dingin seperti es membuat bulu kuduknya meremang ketakutan apalagi saat di melihat laki-laki bermata orange-seperti labu-yang melihatnya dari atas dan tersenyum mengerikan.

'A-allen.' Dia mengenalinya laki-laki yang tadi menjadi tokoh utama pada film tadi.

"Ke-kenapa kalian a-da disini?" Suaranya tercekat dan terdengar ketakutan melihat kedua orang kembar tersebut kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"O ya~~~ manis sekali bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja kami disini untuk mengajakmu bermain bersama. Jadi bagaimana jika kita akhiri percakapan singkat kita dan mulai saja, Allen bisa kah kau congkel mata gadis tersebut." Pinta perempuan tersebut namun cukup membuat Rin sangat ketakutan.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati~~~." Kuku-kuku runcing yang berada tepat di depan mata Rin mulai mendekat, andai saja dia tidak memberontak dengan kekuatan penuh-yang entah datang dari mana-bola matanya mungkin telah tercongkel, walau itu membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidurnya ke atas lantai.

Rin bergerak menjauh dari temat tidurnya tersebut dimana kedua orang tadi masih tersenyum kearahnya dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Ara~~~ gadis kecil harusnya kau menikmati permainan ini bukan memberontak seperti itu." Nada kecewa terlontar dari bibir perempuan _Honey blonde_ beriris orange seperti labu tersebut, hal yang Rin tau walau gadis tersebut berucap seperti itu dia terlihat menikmati ketakutan yang Rin rasakan. Nafas Rin mulai memburu ketakutan melihat sebuah kapak telah di pegang oleh Allen.

"Ah, Riliane. Ini membosankan bagaimana jika kita langsung penggal kepalanya dan gantung seperti yang lainnya." Allen berucap sambil menunjuk deretan kepala mayat yang tergantung di atas tempat tidur Rin.

"T-tidak! Jangan bercanda !" Teriaknya ketakutan namun hal itu malah membuat Riliane dan Allen tertawa senang.

"Jika itu permintaanmu tentu saja boleh." Tidak ada rasa belas kasihan yang Riliane berikan ke Rin dia bahkan terlihat tertarik saat melihat Rin berjalan ke belakang bersamaan dengan langkah Allen yang mendekat, hingga gadis tersebut benar-benar membentur pada tembok kamar terebut.

"Jadi, _ojou-chan_, kau mau mengucap kata terakhirmu." Allen terlihat gembira dengan kapak yang siap di ayunkan. Rin tidak menjawab dia terlalu takut bahkan untuk membunyikan satu huruf saja.

"Tidak ada, baiklah selamat tinggal~~~" Kapak di ayunkan dan Rin menutup matanya sebelum dengan keras berteriak,

"TIDAK!"

Mata Rin terbuka, nafasnya memburu dan ia menatap liar di sekelilingnya. Ini masih di kamarnya bagus. Dan diatasnya tidak ada kepala mayat satu 'pun. Mendapati hal tersebut Rin menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba menyesuaikan nafasnya yang memburu tadi. Tangannya bergerak memegang rambutnya dan menyibak kasar ponynya kebelakang. Beberapa saat ia terdiam. Tidak ada satu 'pun hal yang janggal, tidak ada tangan dingin ,seringai Riliane mau 'pun senyuman mengerikan milik Allen. Ia menghela nafas berat kali ini, 'Hanya mimpi' pikirnya dan kembali mengingat mimpi tersebut yang cukup membuatnya merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Perlahan matanya menatap meja belajar yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam yang masih manunjukkan pukul 02:04 a.m. Geh, masih malam dan dia sudah merasa tidak ingin kembali tidur akibat mimpi barusan.

Sesaat dia berfikir sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak untuk membuka pintu dan menuju kamar yang berada di depan kamanya dengan nama di pintu kamar tersebut yang terukir rapi dari lempengan besi 'Len Kagamine'.Tangannya memutar knop pintu pelan sebelum bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengannya tersebut sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ tersebut.

Kembali setelah ia menarik pelan pintu tersebut untuk agar tertutup, ia mendekat dan melihat laki-laki tersebut masih tertidur, 'Tak apa untuk malam ini.' Pikir Rin sebelum menaiki tempat tidur tersebut dan ikut tertidur di samping laki-laki bernama Len tersebut dengan arah membelakangi laki-laki itu.

Dengan pelan kelopak matanya ia tutup mencoba memulai kembali memasuki alam mimpi, namun belum beberapa detik kelopak matanya tertutup bayangan Allen dan Riliane kembali menghantuinya ia takut.

"Geh," Rin terlihat frustasi, ia masih mengantuk dan bayangan mimpi buruk tadi masih menghantuinya.

"Bagaimana, caranya agar mimpi tersebut menghilang." Gumamnya pelan mangganti posisi menghadap kearah Len, laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengannya dan berstatus _sebagai mirror voice_-nya tersebut masih tertidur pulas, satu tangan dilipat di belakang kepalanya dan digunakan sebagai bantal sedangkan tangan yang lainnya berada di atas dadanya.

Rin termenung sebentar, dengan ragu ia memegang tangan milik laki-laki _blonde_ tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan hangat yang mengalir dari telapak tangan tersebut menuju kedua tangannya. Rin kembali terdiam sebuah ide yang cukup berani melintas secara sepontan di pikirannya.

Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghelanya secara berat, "Sepertinya hal itu tak apa." Gumamnya.

Kini ia menggerakkan tangannya mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa belas senti darinya tersebut dari samping, Rin menghela nafas lega Len tidak bangun akibat ulahnya.

'Baiklah sekarang aku hanya perlu menutuma ma-'

**Grep!**

Rin terkaget dengan situasi yang terjadi, ia tidak memikirkan bahwa Len berbalik memeluknya, membiarkan tubuhnya didepak oleh laki-laki tersebut, bahkan ia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sangat pas sekarang di dalam pelukan Len, kepalanya mendongak sedikit bahkan deru nafas Len yang hangat bisa dirasakannya menerpa wajahnya yang berhasil membuat sebuah semburan merah yang mulai muncul. Gawat ada apa dengan situasi yang berbaik membuatnya gugup tersebut.

"L-le-len." Panggil Rin gugup,"Ngh," Bukannya terbangun laki-laki itu bahkan semakin memeluk erat Rin membuat Rin mendekam pada dada bidang milik Len-bahkan gadis ini baru mengetahui bahwa tubuh Len cukup _six pack_.

"Le-len- ba-bangunlah." Masih dengan wajah yang semakin saja memerah, Rin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len yang bisa saja membuatnya tenang menuju alam sana akibat posisi yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan ronaan wajahnya dan perasaannya yang begitu menggebu-gebu saat ini dan bisa saja hal ini membuat darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi, Rin tidaklah se-_prevent_ itu membiarkan dirinya memikirkan sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' hingga menyebabkan dia _nosebleed_.

Dengan pelan Rin menggerakkan tangan-tanganya mencoba membalas pelukan yang diberikan Len walau ia sangat gugup, 'Gah, ada apa sebenarnya dengan situasi yang cukup 'menjanjikan' ini.' Pikir Rin berteriak. Namun, walau ia berkata seperti itu ia tidak bisa berbohong ada rasa nyaman yang ia dapat dari dekapan Len.

Dengan menghela nafas gadis tersebut memeluk balik Len, dengan pelan rasa kantuk yang tadi tertahan menyerangnya membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan banyak hal lagi, 'Sepertinya tak apa, karena aku sudah mengantuk' Ia membatin dan memejamkan mata dan kembali ke alam mimpi dengan satu harapan agar dia tidak melihat mimpi buruk tersebut kembali. Namun sepertinya sekarang ia mendapat mimpi membuat sebuah senyuman yang terukir dibibir berwarna peach tersebut saat ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi, ia tidak tau mantra apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini namun menurut Rin malam itu merupakan malam dimana ia berhasil mendapatkan mimpi terindah yang pernah dia alami.

Sepertinya bermimpi buruk bukan hal yang menyeramkan, di balik mimpi tersebut ada hal yang Rin syukuri karena telah bermimpi buruk.

.

.

.

End

* * *

**A/N: Terasa maksa banget endingnya ('...') Tapi karena ide saya sudah mentok jadi maaf jika ceritanya seperti ini, saya bener-bener mohon maaf *Bow* dan oh ya karena saya tidak mungkin menggunakan nama Rin untuk dua kali jadi Rin yang dari mimpi buruk saya ganti pake Riliane sama Len saya ganti jadi Allen. Dan akhir yang saya ingin ucapkan mohon RnR nya c:**


End file.
